wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sarah
Not to be confused with Sara. Sarah is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. She is ranked #12 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Wii Sports Sarah's skill level is 1900-2000 in Tennis and she is a high Pro. She is the second-best player. Her partner will either be Tatsuaki, who has a skill level of 1900, or Elisa, whose skill level is 2000. If that skill level seems outstanding, she's also usually a Pro in Baseball (1000+) and always a Pro in Boxing (1300+). Her Baseball team consists of herself, Saburo, Theo, Shouta, Víctor, Eva, Jackie, Michael, and Keiko. Sarah plays on the Baseball teams of Emily, Rin, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Takumi, Pierre, Steve, and Helen. Wii Sports Resort In Wii Sports Resort, her skills seem to drop. In Swordplay Showdown, she is the Boss of Level 6. In Swordplay, she is good and her level is 521+. She is almost a Pro in Basketball with a level of 941+, and her teammates are Takumi and Shouta. In Table Tennis, she is good at level 551+. She is a Pro at Cycling, coming 41st out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Sarah is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for every 500 edits you make on "Wii Sports" articles, for making 100 edits on "Tennis Pros" articles '''or for '''making 100 edits on "Miis Who Love Red" articles. * Her Japanese name is Sera '(セラー''). * Rarely, Sarah can have a skill level of 2000 if you face her when she has Tatsuaki as her partner in Tennis. * In Wii Party, she appears in the minigame Cry Babies as a baby. * She is the only Beginner Mii in Wii Party whose favorite color is red. * She is the best Tennis and Baseball player to be a boss. * In Boxing, she is the 6th best player. Coincidentally, she is the Boss of the 6th Stage in Swordplay Showdown. * Sarah and Saburo are the only ones to be Pro in all sports from Wii Sports and to be the only pro in Cycling from Wii Sports Resort. Coincidentally, their skill levels are close in each sport except Swordplay and they are both Beginner CPUs in Wii Party. Also, Sarah is the 1st player to come after Saburo in both Baseball and Boxing. * Her skill level is always above 510. * Her Basketball teammates, Shouta and Takumi, are both Miis that have worn Black Armor in Swordplay Showdown at least once. ** She's one of the two Basketball team captains to be a Boss in Swordplay Showdown and have Miis that have worn Black Armor in her team. The other one is Asami. * In her Wii Music artwork, she plays the Galactic Guitar. * She's the only Swordplay Showdown Boss with that skin color. * Sarah is always left-handed. * She is one of the few CPU Miis to use the underhand throw in Baseball. * She seems to defend herself quite a lot and rarely even attack on Stage 6 of Swordplay Showdown. * She is the first mii to debut in Wii Sports to appear as a boss. Gallery SarahDACotQR.JPG|Sarah's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-3-7.png|'''Sarah's badge. Badge-37-5.png|'Sarahs badge. Badge-69-1.png|'Sarah's badge. 47- Sarah's Team.jpg|'''Sarah's Baseball Team. Sarah.png|Sarah as the Boss of level 6 in Swordplay Showdown. Screen Shot 2015-01-11 at 3.30.32 PM.png|Another picture of Sarah as the Boss of the Ruins. Screen Shot 2015-01-14 at 7.25.40 PM.png|'Sarah' at Table Tennis. Sarah galactic guitar.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of Sarah. 2018-01-14 (14).png|'Sarah' and her teammates Shouta and Takumi in Basketball. 2018-02-07 (23).png|'Sarah' in Baseball Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg. 2018-02-09 (20).png|'Sarah' in Boxing. 20180208_203907.jpg|'Sarah' in Swordplay Duel. 2018-03-02 (18).png|'Sarah' about to Duel in Swordplay. IMG_0141.JPG 2018-03-13 (2).png|Sarah doubling up with Elisa in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-03-13 (8).png|Sarah doubling up with Tatsuaki in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-04-05 (5).png|Sarah in Swordplay Speed Slice. IMG 0573.jpg|Sarah in Swap Meet with Midori, Ian, Sota, Alex, and Eva. 15317703423161507811272.jpg|Sarah pitching in Baseball. 1531954326384771958784.jpg IMG_0553.JPG|Sarah playing Basketball at midnight. IMG_20180808_130528.jpg|Sarah with Elisa in a minigame. 2018-08-16 (27).png|Sarah in Cycling. 2018-09-13 (19).png Sarah, Mia, and Abby participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png 2018-10-04 (12).png Sarah, Julie, and Shohei participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Pablo, Holly, Michael, Marisa, Helen, Kentaro, James, Keiko, Ashley, Sarah, Miguel, and Elisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party-0.png 1- Beginner.jpg Stephanie, Mike, Ashley, and Sarah featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Sarah, Daisuke, and Marco participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png 2018-11-08 (33).png Abby, Alex, and Sarah participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Alex, Abby, and Sarah participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Alex, Abby, and Sarah participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Elisa, Pablo, Rin, Chika, Theo, and Sarah featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Rachel, Anna, Sarah, Lucia, and Rainer featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-23 (60).png Sarah, Gwen, and Saburo participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Sarah, Gwen, and Saburo participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Miyu, Stephanie, and Sarah featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Ursula, Takashi, Ai, Sarah, Naomi, and Andy featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Yoko, Sarah, Eva, Elisa, Hiromi, Kentaro, and Miguel featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Sarah in Bowling.JPG Lucia, Hiroshi, Barbara, Tatsuaki, Pierre, Ian, Haru, Shinnosuke, Tommy, Daisuke, Miguel, Theo, Sarah, Kentaro, Matt, and Andy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2018-12-28 (1).png 2018-12-28 (16).png Pierre, Julie, Miyu and Haru participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png 1547366060733 WiiU screenshot TV 0144D.jpg IMG_1697.jpg|Vincenzo with Yoko, Sarah, Eva, Elisa, Hiromi, Kentaro, and Miguel. Eduardo, Sarah, Maria and Takumi partcipating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png IMG 1752.jpg|Sarah in her swimsuit Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg Sarah,_Hayley_and_Fritz_participating_in_Flag_Fracas_in_Wii_Party.png Pierre, James, Sarah and Nelly participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Ian, Lucia, Sarah, Midori, Jackie, Ai, Victor, Andy, Fritz, Sakura, Ashley, Stephanie, Nelly, Matt, Tyrone, and George featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Sarah, Mia and Tommy participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Pablo, Kentaro and Sarah participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Mike,_Shohei_and_Sarah_participating_in_Jumbo_Jump_in_Wii_Party.png Akira, Sarah, Shohei and Gwen participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Silke, Eddy, Alisha, Sarah, Abby, Vincenzo, Lucia, Steph, Hiromasa, Ashley, Gabi, Barbara, Martin, Rainer, Michael, Sandra, Shinnosuke, and Emma featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Theo, Sarah, Hayley, Hiromi, Takashi, Chirs, Jessie, Misaki, Steve, Yoshi, Martin, Elisa, Fritz, Sandra, Jackie, Rin, Shouta, Barbara, and Pablo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Hiromasa and Jackie participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Sarah, Greg, Jake and Hayley participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Gabriele, Patrick, Gwen and Sarah participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Mia, Fumiko, Takashi and Gabriele participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Misaki, Haru, Tommy and Sarah participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Kentaro, Miguel, Nelly and Sarah participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Gabriele, Misaki and Michael participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Sarah participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Misaki, Gwen, Sarah and Tommy participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Jessie, Sarah and Tommy participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png IMG_20190422_175709.jpg MarioKart7SarahImage.png Sarah in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(300).jpg Sarah as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png|Sarah as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party Mohamed vs Elisa and Sarah.jpeg Emma and Shouta watching Sarah playing the Wii U.jpg Cpu.png|Sarah is in row 2 column 5 Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Champions Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Red Females Category:Mii Category:Vice Champions Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Cry Babies babies Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Boxing Pros Category:Top 10 Category:Cycling Pros Category:Baseball Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:Mii's Who Love Red Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Sometimes Pro Category:Wii Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Quadruple Pro Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Mostly Pro Category:Nintendo Category:Opponents Badge Category:Quadruple Badge Miis Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Left handed Category:Dark Brown Skinned Miis Category:Underhand Baseball pitchers Category:Miis that wore Lanky Black Armor Category:Bosses that are very defensive